1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to still video cameras using a solid-state memory device as the image recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic still video cameras using a magnetic floppy disc as the image recording medium are known. In view of recent advances in the high storage and low cost unit production technique of semiconductor memories, a new type of still video camera which makes use of a semiconductor memory device as the image recording medium is regarded as promising.
The image sensor of the still video camera, for example, the CCD type image sensor, even in the present state of art, has some five hundred thousand picture elements. In the near future, it is likely to realize an increase of the number of picture elements to one million or more. To store data of the great number of picture elements in the memory without deterioration, as one picture element takes 8 bits, for one frame of five hundred thousand picture elements, four megabits have to be used. To provide as high a capacity of image storage of 25 frames as that of the magnetic floppy disc, the number must be 25 times increased to one hundred megabits. However far the high storage capacity technique of semiconductor memories may advance, there can be demerits in cost, size and consumption of electric power.
In addition, the prior known camera of the above-described new type is made to include a compressing means. This compressing means is of the fixed form. So, it has been impossible either to selectively use a plurality of compressing methods, or to alter the compressing method.